


In Case You Didn't Know

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, bucky is so proud of steve, holiday parties, jewish bucky, war veteran Steve and civilian Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: War Veteran Steve and Cillvian Bucky Barnes: During the company Christmas party, Steve comes runs into a familiar face. It spooks both Steve and Tony, not having see each other since Afghanistan, the tour of duty prior to the Steve and the Incident.





	In Case You Didn't Know

It’s Christmas.  Steve’s first since the Incident.  They’d celebrated Hanukah with Bucky’s family and their friends.  They’d set up their Christmas tree and decorated it and were gearing up for all the holiday and Christmas and New Year’s parties.  

 _“Any of these things you don’t want to go to, just say the word.”_ Bucky had told him.  Bucky meant it, he knew.  (But he didn’t want to be the reason they cancelled their plans, no matter how legitimate the reason.  He just wanted to go to all these events to prove to himself that he _could_ ). 

“Are you sure?”  Bucky was holding out Steve’s scarf even as he asked.  

“Positive.”

“No one would miss us if we didn’t go.”

“Darcy.”  Steve reminded him.

“Ok, yes, Darcy would.  But we’ll see her anyway, she’s coming to New Year’s.”

Steve turned towards the front door.  “C’mon.  I want to go. I want to see one of these famous Stark Industries parties.”

“You won’t _see_ anyone famous, you know.”

There was only one person that Steve knew that would be considered famous.  Steve wouldn’t see him there, he knew.

“I know.  Let’s go.”

***

Bucky was talking to Darcy when it happened.  She reached out and stopped Bucky mid conversation.  

“Tony Stark is _staring_ at you.”

Before Bucky could turn all the way around, he realized _Steve_ was staring, too.  

“Correction.”  Darcy continued.  “I think Tony Stark and your boyfriend are staring at each other.  What the hell?”

Bucky shook his head and whispered as he watched Stark approach: “I don’t know.” 

Tony held his hand out to Steve.  “It’s –I’m glad to see you.  I heard what happened.”   

Steve, who shook Tony’s hand and gave it a tight, friendly squeeze before releasing it.  “Thank you, Mr. Stark.  It’s good to see you, too.  You look well.”

“Anything you need, let me know.  Or have James let Pepper know.”  He held a thick black card to Steve, silvery embossed script shimmering in the party lights.

Bucky could swear Steve was tearing up ever so slightly.  “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

“It’s Tony.  And thank _you_.  I –you –you know.”

“Tony.  You’re welcome.  It’s good to see you.”

“Stop by sometime, when you’re feeling up to it.  We’ll get coffee.  Have a conversation that doesn’t involve, you know.”  Tony winked and gave Steve’s shoulder a gentle, firm squeeze. “Enjoy the rest of the party.  

Steve gripped Tony’s arm in return.  

“…What?”  Bucky was pretty sure he was hallucinating.  (No.  Darcy was there, Steve was holding _Tony Stark’s business card_. It had happened).

Steve fidgeted with the card for a moment before carefully sliding it into his wallet.  “I, uh. Know Tony.”

“What? How? –Why didn’t I know?”  

Steve shrugged, tossing Bucky a veiled look.  “He’s, uh.  A friend from work.”

Bucky shut his mouth with a near-audible click.  Work.  Weapons. Steve’s first tour and secret missions. Tony Stark missing and found and.

And that had been _Steve_. Steve and his team and Bucky was near-bursting with pride all over again.  He wondered if Steve would ever reach Bucky’s upper limit for joy and pride. (He wondered if he _had_ one, when it came to Steve).


End file.
